As manufacturing and plant systems become more automated, mechanisms that monitor the manufacturing and plant equipment and machinery become more important and prominent. Many current manufacturing and plant systems employ monitoring devices and systems to track the operation of equipment and machinery. The monitoring devices and systems can be used to determine the status of the equipment and machinery and to predict the possibility of failure.
If one or more pieces of equipment or machinery fail, the operation of the entire manufacturing system or plant can suffer. Failing equipment and machinery can cause significant damages or unwanted modifications to the output of the manufacturing system or to other pieces of equipment or machinery in the manufacturing system or plant. In some situations, the damages or modifications can be dangerous to the equipment operators.